


How a Pro Does It

by Raina921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina921/pseuds/Raina921
Summary: Aster pays a visit to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm to have some fun with his girlfriend before he leaves for the Pro Leagues for the weekend. How does he get away with this? Because he's Aster Phoenix, that's why. Rareshipping. Lemon. Companion one-shot to Disillusioned No More.Old work from ff.net, so it's not anything great.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 2





	How a Pro Does It

Alexis bit her fingernail absentmindedly while she stared out her dorm room window. She had been trying to do her homework, but she hadn’t been able to concentrate for the last half hour since she had started it. Instead, her mind continued to come back to  _ him _ . Ever since she had spent that one night with Aster on his yacht after she had been freed from the Society of Light’s influence, they had continued seeing each other every day. They followed a pattern: Alexis would meet him on his yacht, where they would proceed to talk for hours. Sometimes they would play a few games of Duel Monsters or watch some kind of dueling-related coverage on TV. During all of that, Aster would usually make dinner or even just some tea for them to have. It was relaxing to be around him, and Alexis found herself being able to talk about things that she would normally not want to bring up with other people. Aster must have felt the same way, because Alexis found herself learning what she had already suspected since their first night together: there was much more to the pro duelist than he usually let the public see. Every evening always ended the same way: Aster would silently take Alexis by the hand and lead her to his bedroom, where they would then proceed to have sex that somehow became even more amazing and passionate each time they were together. Even though Alexis told herself that they were probably moving too fast, she couldn’t bring herself to put the brakes on that part of their relationship. Ever since that first unplanned encounter together, they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Between the sex and how much closer she continued to feel towards him emotionally, Alexis knew that she was falling hard and fast for Aster Phoenix. But the question was; did he feel the same way?

The only thing that bothered Alexis was that Aster always insisted that they keep their relationship a secret. He claimed that it was safer for them not to take too many chances with the Society of Light still in power. On the surface, it seemed thoughtful of him. But at the same time, Alexis couldn’t help wondering if it was also just a convenient excuse for Aster to not have to be in a formal relationship with her. Alexis didn’t want to believe that it could be true, but at the same time, it explained everything. No evidence in the media had ever pointed towards Aster having a girlfriend, and yet not only was he able to interact socially with girls in a perfect fashion, but he was also no stranger when it came to knowing how to please them in bed. Alexis may not have known a whole lot about sex before she became involved with Aster, but she also knew that a virgin would not be anywhere near as skilled as he was during her first time with him. His stamina, practiced movements, even the condoms that he kept in his nightstand drawer all pointed to her worst suspicion: Aster Phoenix was a player. Alexis desperately wanted to believe in Aster, but it all seemed too good to be true. How many other girls might have had secret “relationships” with him? In Alexis’ mind, it was a situation that seemed all too easy to occur. She could imagine Aster doing the same thing with lots of other girls: make them feel like the best thing in the world while he seemingly poured his heart out to them, when in reality, he was just using them as a way to relieve his own stress, emotionally and physically. And after he got bored, he would move on to the next girl before too much attachment had been formed on the other end. Heck, maybe he even paid them off to stay quiet so that his reputation wasn’t harmed.

_ The next time I see him, I am going to get some more answers. We can’t keep going on like this forever. I have to be sure of how he really feels about me before I get in any deeper than I already am.  _ Alexis decided firmly to herself.

As soon as she had finished her thought, Alexis was surprised to hear the door to her bedroom open. She turned around quickly only to find Aster himself standing there with a smile on his face. It was as if he had somehow read her mind by showing up right at this moment.

“Aster, what are you doing here!? You know that you’re not supposed to be in the girls’ dorm! It’s against school rules!” Alexis scolded him.

Aster shut the door behind him and clicked the lock into place, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Alexis.

“Oh, come on! Almost half of everyone here is possessed by the Light and there’s also that teachers’ meeting going on all day. Nobody is going to find out. And even if they did, what are they going to do about it? Throw us out of here? Not likely. Trust me, it will look better for this school’s reputation if they can say that I graduated here. And they don’t want to lose you either. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I have to go back to the Pro League for the weekend.” Aster said.

“That’s not the point! What if I’d been changing or something when you just decided to walk in like that!?” Alexis argued.

“That would have been even better.” Aster said with a sly smile.

“You’re such a pervert.” Alexis complained. But she couldn’t help smiling a little as Aster laughed lightly at her reaction.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t already seen everything that there is to see.” Aster said casually as he walked over to stand beside Alexis where she was working at her desk.

“True.” Alexis admitted grudgingly, blushing in embarrassment at Aster’s words.

“What are you doing here? Is this supposed to be homework? What a joke! These questions don’t even take two minutes to figure out! The level of education at this school is an embarrassment.” Aster scoffed as he looked at the paper that he had grabbed from the desk.

“Well, not all of us are prodigies like you, mister!” Alexis teased as she snatched the paper back from Aster.

“Come on. A break won’t kill you. And besides… There are much more enjoyable things that we can spend our time doing instead…” Aster said seductively. He started kissing Alexis’ neck softly, his lips slowing trailing down to her collarbone. Alexis shivered with pleasure as she felt his cool breath against her skin. Eventually, Aster started licking the area just above where Alexis’ sleeveless t-shirt began, causing her to sigh in pleasure, her mind turning into a blissful blank slate from his actions. It wasn’t until she felt his hand start to slide up her thigh underneath her skirt that she started to come back to reality. A slight gasp of arousal managed to escape from her mouth before Alexis quickly stood up, pulling away from Aster’s touch.

“Not here!” Alexis whispered breathlessly.

“Why not? It’ll be alright. We’ll just keep it quiet.” Aster coaxed softly. He put his arms around Alexis’ waist and pulled her back towards him, planting his lips on her bare shoulder.

“I think we both know that  _ that _ is impossible.” Alexis answered as she pulled away from Aster again, refusing to give in to him that easily.

“But after I leave, I won’t get to see you again until the weekend is almost over!” Aster complained. He almost sounded whiny.

Alexis rolled her eyes. “It’s two days without sex, Aster! I think that you can handle it!” She said in exasperation.

“Maybe. But it will make the time go by so much faster if I have something good to remember while I’m out there winning more duels.” Aster bragged. Alexis felt her resolve starting to crumble. As long as he wasn’t using it personally against another person, she actually found Aster’s arrogance to be attractive.

“Come on, you know that you want to. Don’t worry, no one will find out.” Aster said reassuringly.

“That’s just the point, isn’t it?” Alexis asked quietly, her earlier doubts coming back to her.

Noticing the change in Alexis’ tone, Aster stopped what he was doing and looked at her questioningly. “What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“Don’t get me wrong, Aster. I really like spending time with you, and I feel like you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Especially after what happened with the Society of Light… I care about you a lot. But what are we really doing here? Just how long do you want us to keep sneaking around like this? It may be enough for you, but I want more…” Alexis explained sadly.

Aster sighed in frustration. Of course, it had come back to this. “Alexis, we’ve talked about this before. Right now, with things as they are with the Society of Light, it’s too risky for you to be seen with me. Sartorius already went after you once just because he knew that you and Jaden are friends. What do you think he’d do if he found out how I feel about you? He will take every opportunity that he sees to use the people that we care about against us, the more the better. I’m trying to keep you safe. Once this is all over, then I promise that we can start being a real couple. You just have to trust me.” He pleaded.

“I do believe that you are trying to protect me. But I feel like that isn’t the only reason why you are doing this. Aster, please. If you want me to trust you, then you have to tell me everything.” Alexis said.

Aster realized that he couldn’t get away with hiding it from Alexis anymore. The truth was that he wanted more than anything for them to stop hiding like this. He knew his own feelings enough to know that he was falling in love with this girl and he wanted desperately to start giving them a chance at having the relationship that he had been dreaming about for weeks now. To show the whole world that she belonged to him. Aster had seen the way that almost all the other boys at school looked at Alexis and it disgusted him. If they knew that she was with him, they would most likely back off without a fight once they knew who they were dealing with. Except for a couple of rare cases-namely, Missy the bug duelist and Princess Rose-every girl at Duel Academy was in love with Aster. Most boys were delusional when it came to Alexis, but not delusional enough to believe that they could actually compete with him. But it was also his own feelings that frightened him. So far, everyone else that he had ever loved had ended up leaving him in some way. With his parents dead, the D keeping himself at an icy distance, Sarina trapped in a virtual prison, and Sartorius possibly being lost to him forever due to the Light’s control, it just seemed like Aster was destined to keep losing the people that he loved. He was terrified that the same thing could happen to Alexis. Was this his life now? Constant fear and loss? A part of him didn’t want to take any more chances.

“You are right. I am trying to protect you, but not just from the Society of Light. From myself. You know that I don’t get close to too many people. And when I do, nothing good ever happens to them… I want to be with you, Alexis. But I’m scared. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, too. Honestly, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you decided that you wanted out. It would probably even be safer for you…” Aster explained, trembling slightly from his own fear and sadness.

Alexis’ heart ached from hearing Aster’s explanation. Now she understood why he was so afraid of taking their relationship further. She had already witnessed moments of vulnerability from him before. Aster hadn’t been keeping her at a distance because he was some playboy getting a quick fix from her. He was just terrified of letting someone else in again. It was probably the same reason why he acted the way he did around Jaden and the rest of their friends whenever they all spent time together as a group. Aster would be with them, but at the same time, he kept himself at a distance from them.

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Aster. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid of being with me, because I’m not going anywhere. I want to stay with you…” Alexis said softly. She placed her hand on the side of Aster’s face, softly caressing his cheek.

Aster’s breath caught in his throat. Before he could stop it, he felt a tear escape from his eye. He placed his own hand firmly over the one that Alexis had resting on his face. He looked at her in awe, hardly daring to believe that what he was hearing was true.

“You promise?” Aster asked Alexis in a small vulnerable voice that did not sound like his own. In that moment, he sounded more like a frightened child. One who desperately needed love and reassurance. Hidden deep behind the charm and arrogance, this was the side of Aster that most people never got to see.

“Yes, I promise. I love you, Aster…” Alexis said softly, knowing that Aster needed to hear it from her first before he would be able to confess himself.

“I love you, too, Alexis…” Aster answered in a tone that mirrored hers.

Before she knew it, Alexis had been pulled into Aster’s arms. They were kissing each other passionately, each trying to be as close to the other as possible until they were basically inhaling each other’s essence.

Alexis let out a soft moan as Aster pulled her shirt over her head, not protesting his actions in the slightest this time around.

When Alexis attempted to remove Aster’s belt, he pulled himself away from her, much to her surprise.

“Now wait just a minute. If memory serves me correctly, you weren’t too keen on doing this just a few minutes ago. If you want me to believe that you want this now, you’re going to have to beg me for it.” Aster taunted Alexis, relishing in the power that he held over her. She had already played hard-to-get, so now it was his turn to have some fun. After all, sex was not any different from a duel for him. Mind games and power played a part in both. For Aster, it was all a competition, and he always tried his hardest to come out on top as the winner.

Alexis groaned in frustration. She was happy to see Aster acting like his old self again, but at the same time, she felt herself growing impatient with his games.

“Aster, please…” Alexis whispered urgently.

“Hmm, what’s that? I’m afraid that I didn’t quite catch what you just said.” Aster teased Alexis mercilessly.

“Aster, please! I want you! I’ll do whatever you want! Just hurry up and fuck me!” Alexis practically shouted, forgetting momentarily that they were in the Obelisk Blue girls’ dorm.

“That’s better.” Aster whispered approvingly into Alexis’ ear as they resumed removing each other’s clothing.

Aster smiled in amusement as he fondled the now-damp crotch area of Alexis’ panties, causing her breathing to become uneven. “It looks like you are more than ready for me. Why don’t we just skip the foreplay this time and go straight for the real fun?” He asked wickedly.

“Yes!” Alexis whimpered in agreement. Once they were both completely naked, Aster pulled her body against his so that her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. They continued to make out with each other hungrily for a few more minutes until Aster pushed her roughly down onto the bed.

Aster was about to ready to jump on top of Alexis when he remembered something important. “Shit! I need protection!” He said in annoyance as he quickly rummaged through the pockets of his discarded clothing, hoping against hope that he had left a condom in one of his pockets.

_ Thank god!  _ Aster thought to himself in relief as he finally found a condom in his pants pocket. He ripped open the wrapper eagerly and practically shoved it onto his erect member, eager to get going. He then plunged into Alexis, causing them both to sigh in relief.

Aster started moving inside Alexis, slowly and deeply with controlled and practiced thrusts. It always excited her because she knew that it was just a build-up until he would switch into the frenzied pounding that would eventually drive them both over the edge.

“Uhh… Ahh… Aster, yes! That feels so good…” Alexis moaned quietly.

“Damn, you feel so good every time, Alexis!” Aster said breathlessly. The sensation from the wet tightness of Alexis’ walls around his member was already making him feel like he was losing his mind. He paused his thrusts briefly to stroke the side of her waist lightly with his hand, earning him a cry of ecstasy from his lover.

Alexis’ hands gripped Aster’s shoulders tightly as his thrusts gradually became faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him as much access to her as possible so that he could thrust into her as deep as he could go.

“Uuuh... Uhh! Oh, god! Yes! Aster, this is incredible! Don’t stop! Please, don’t ever stop!” Alexis moaned blissfully.

Aster bent down to kiss Alexis. Their tongues started tangling against one another as their kiss deepened. Alexis moaned loudly into Aster’s mouth, arousing him even further.

“Say my name.” Aster commanded Alexis in a sultry tone, turning her on with his dominance.

“Aster…” Alexis whimpered quietly, trying to get him to command her again.

“Again! Louder!” Aster demanded, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

“Ngnh! Aster!  _ Aster!  _ ASTER! UHH!!” Alexis screamed loudly.

Aster started pounding into Alexis wildly. Their bodies glistened with sweat from the force of their passionate love-making. They were both screaming their heads off, all their efforts to keep quiet completely forgotten by now. The whole dorm could probably hear them now, but they didn’t care. This was by far the hottest sex that they had ever had.

“Uhh! Aster, I’m going to come! Just a little more! Uhh… Oh, god… Yes, yes, YES!! ASTER!! UNGH! AAAH!!” Alexis screamed in complete ecstasy as she felt her orgasm being ripped out of her.

Not long after Alexis’ climax, Aster felt his own approaching rapidly. “Oh, god! YES! Alexis, you are so damn hot! I can’t take it anymore! Ungh!” He moaned excitedly as he hit her g-spot over and over.

Heat seemed to radiate from around Alexis’ walls, making Aster feel as if his condom would melt off from the exertion if he didn’t climax soon. He started kneading her breasts as quickly as he could, the size of them almost making them feel like springboards for his hands as he kept time with his frantic thrusting.

“Aaah! Ungh! ALEXIS! AAAH!!” Aster screamed in ecstasy as he finally climaxed. After he was finished, he rolled off Alexis. They both panted for a minute as they recovered from their lovemaking session.

“So, is that enough to tie you over for the next two days?” Alexis asked casually, trying her hardest to not laugh.

“Yeah, I think I’m good now!” Aster said. They both then looked at each for a moment before bursting out laughing.

When they had both recovered from their fit of laughter, Aster looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and groaned. “I have to leave now. My next match starts in a couple of hours. What are you going to do now?” He said as he hurriedly dressed himself.

“Hmm… I don’t know. I should really finish that homework, but it’s just so boring that the thought of going back to it right now makes me feel sleepy…” Alexis complained.

“Is it really the homework? Or was I so good that you actually need to take a nap now!?” Aster teased Alexis.

“Hah! You wish!” Alexis shot back playfully. She then sprung out of bed and started getting dressed just to get back at Aster.

Once they were both dressed again, Aster kissed Alexis softly on the lips. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you, too.” Alexis answered in the same tone.

“Be careful while I’m gone. I’ll text you as soon as I get there, then I’ll call you later after the duel is over.” Aster promised.

“Okay. And I’ll text you that I love you about every ten minutes while you’re gone. With lots of heart icons.” Alexis said with an evil smile.

Aster laughed lightly. “Then you’ll get double from me.” He promised her. With one last smile and a wave, he left the room and walked down the hall cheerfully, completely oblivious to the embarrassed stares of the female students who quickly darted out of his way when he passed by them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
